October 31, 2015/Chat log
7:17 Williamm258 12345 7:17 Cfljony22 6 1/2 7:17 Loving77 hiii silly 7:18 Cfljony22 MR QUACKERS 7:19 Williamm258 4 7:19 Cfljony22 And a half 7:20 Dragonian King ill pick the first one 7:21 Williamm258 you to peep 7:23 Cfljony22 *too 7:29 Williamm258 2 and 1 Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:30 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Jony and Will Sup Peep 7:30 Dragonian King hi lily happy halloween 7:32 Cfljony22 hey lily i might not be too active cause i have to answer the door every 15 seconds 7:34 Williamm258 Because its halloween here is something special happy halloween everyone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKorEe5Yzfg 7:34 Dragonian King brb 7:36 Cfljony22 its all fun and games till your the one who has to give out the candy then its not so fun of a holiday 7:39 Williamm258 I like to give out the candy 7:40 Cfljony22 not when your trying to watch a freaking film 7:43 Flower1470 lol We never get any kids here 7:44 Williamm258 we got 9 kids 7:47 Cfljony22 in total? 7:47 Williamm258 yes we got 9 in total 7:49 Cfljony22 iv gotten 30 already 7:49 Williamm258 wow 7:50 Cfljony22 wow some kid just took a handful and ran what a uh nvm 7:50 Flower1470 how rude 7:51 Cfljony22 ok now someone just hugged me and left they didnt even take any candy... 7:51 Flower1470 nice why dont i get random hugs this is a disgrace 7:52 Cfljony22 its probably because im wearing my Argentina Jersey 7:53 Williamm258 1 of are neighbors got 0 kids 7:54 Flower1470 or you're just that huggable 7:56 Cfljony22 thats true but idk what that person could have been carrying this is why i liked how in Cali they did that trunk or treat thing 7:58 Dragonian King back 7:59 Cfljony22 Its already 8, you guys havent started trick or treating yet? 7:59 Dragonian King she was probably carrying poison darts 7:59 Cfljony22 i meant diesases but that works 7:59 Flower1470 We've already been around the neighborhood and back 7:59 Dragonian King if you start seeing quadruples find a couch to pass out on 8:00 Cfljony22 wait your serious 8:00 Flower1470 like, two hours ago 8:00 Cfljony22 your like legitamity joking right 8:00 Dragonian King but if you see triples get to the bathroom asap 8:00 Flower1470 before it even got dark 8:00 Dragonian King i'm an expert on various types of poison darts 8:00 Cfljony22 I GET IT 8:00 Dragonian King if you see doubles that means you need to exercise the poisons out so just run in circles if you see singles and a half, tell me everything because as far as i know that doesn't exist yet 8:01 Flower1470 Sounds like you're speaking from experience 8:01 Cfljony22 idk if sweating poision out is a thing 8:01 Dragonian King and if you see singles, then you didn't get poisoned at all 8:01 Cfljony22 is your neighborhood small or something 8:01 Dragonian King if you see zeroes, then you're blind and doomed already 8:01 Flower1470 @Jony yes 8:01 Cfljony22 must be really small 8:01 Williamm258 bro how many kids did you get 8:02 Flower1470 We were out for about an hour 8:02 Dragonian King the doorbell rang 7 times 8:02 Cfljony22 last year i was trick or treating till 1:00 am 8:02 Dragonian King that's how i kept track 8:02 Flower1470 @Jony wow, we're be way too tired by dark Peep and Will were already complaining after a half hour 8:03 Cfljony22 wimps 8:03 Flower1470 i know! you'd think I'd be the one complaining 8:03 Dragonian King what was peep's costume 8:03 Cfljony22 really 20$ it was a sexy chicken 8:03 Dragonian King you and will did dipper and wendy right? 8:03 Flower1470 LOL 8:03 Dragonian King or did plans change err dipper and mabel* 8:04 Flower1470 Will for Wendy 2k15 8:04 Cfljony22 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/13/be/20/13be203de8b2cfbdb7506734ced2ed75.jpg 8:04 Dragonian King brb again 8:04 Flower1470 No that's an idea for sometime in the future 8:04 Cfljony22 u mean 2k16 cuz thats the next halloween 8:04 Flower1470 shut up 8:04 Cfljony22 (crying) 8:05 Flower1470 A+ sexy chicken btw 8:05 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytGKRRNrbdo i could pull that coustume off thats what im being next year "Jony for sexy chicken 2k16 8:06 Flower1470 (yes) 8:06 Cfljony22 take note how i say 2k16 lil lily 8:07 Williamm258 -Because i was in a penguin costume and i was really over heated And jony are neighborhood trick or treating is to 3 pm to 8pm 8:10 Cfljony22 geez our neighborhood is from 8pm - 3 pm lol 8:10 Flower1470 yeah we have specific time limits Jony that makes no sence sense* 8:11 Cfljony22 people time travel back to 3am to get more candy i meant AM 8:12 Flower1470 that's so late wow who stays up until 3am to pass out candy 8:12 Cfljony22 Yea lol me 8:12 Flower1470 what normal person passes out candy until 3am 8:13 Williamm258 oh boy 3 am 8:13 Cfljony22 well when u have insomnia nothings really normal so why not Some kid just said Happy halloween and walked off he forgot his candy 8:15 Flower1470 nothing is normal in Florida in general 8:16 Williamm258 do people stay up to 3 am 8:17 Cfljony22 i stay up till around 1 or 2 ish evwefy day i can live with that Lily 8:20 Williamm258 did you guys Watch the Song clip 8:21 Cfljony22 "#im exhausted from trick-or-treating but the candy i got was worth it" and u were just calling will and peep wimps 8:22 Flower1470 They were complaining after 30 minutes 8:22 Williamm258 lily 8:23 Flower1470 I made it around and back home it wasn't until after I sorted my candy that I realized i was tired 8:24 Williamm258 you Were in a dress 8:24 Flower1470 and? 8:24 Cfljony22 How big was the pengiun suit 8:25 Flower1470 Well Will is at least 5'8 now he had the flippers and everything 8:25 Cfljony22 5 8 5? 8? 8:26 Flower1470 he's horrifically tall for his age 8:26 Cfljony22 DUDE YOUR ALMOST AS TALL AS SHAWN MICHEALS 8:27 Williamm258 im 5'9 And a half 8:27 Cfljony22 you could totally pull sweet chin music TRY IT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nANf5C-cbTk 8:28 Flower1470 so imagine a 5'9 1/2 penguin wearing a red bowtie 8:30 Williamm258 http://www.walmart.com/search/?query=penguin&typeahead=penguin jony 8:31 Cfljony22 how did u find that size 8:31 Flower1470 http://www.walmart.com/ip/Penguin-Adult-Halloween-Costume-One-Size/14698819 8:32 Cfljony22 geez i forgot how tall i am i havent measured in a while Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:45 Williamm258 There is a tie between Spongebob and Courage The Cowardly Dog for the Most creepiest clip lily you decide who wins 8:45 Cfljony22 GG silly downsizers got him 8:58 Williamm258 and the winner is Courage is the winner 8:58 Cfljony22 what WAS Peep anyways for Haloween 8:59 Williamm258 bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:00 Flower1470 ooo 9:02 Cfljony22 Peep were u a banana 9:02 Loving77 no 9:04 Cfljony22 Crayon? You were a crayon werent you i knew it hey who wants some anxiety https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8HGCqPSN4hk 9:11 Loving77 no 9:12 Cfljony22 were u a chicken 9:19 Loving77 no 9:20 Cfljony22 a duck? 9:27 Loving77 no 9:28 Cfljony22 A mutated chicken duck? 9:28 Loving77 no 9:29 Cfljony22 A sexy mutated chicken duck? 9:30 Loving77 no 9:31 Cfljony22 i think it was Can u put me out of my misery plz Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:33 Loving77 no 9:33 Dragonian King hi dude will is 5'9? 9:34 Cfljony22 apparently lol 9:34 Dragonian King he's taller than me O_O 9:36 Cfljony22 yeah mt lol 9:36 Flower1470 He's taller than everyone 9:36 Cfljony22 XD COMON PEEP WERE U A SNOWMAN 9:36 Dragonian King isn't he like half my age too? 9:36 Flower1470 I'm a smol 5'3 he's a giant compared to me 9:37 Dragonian King i always had a feeling will would tower over you but i thought when he was older i guess because his toon was so tall lol 9:37 Flower1470 lol 9:37 Cfljony22 5,3 isnt that short 9:37 Flower1470 compared to Will its really short 9:37 Cfljony22 well yeah 9:37 Flower1470 im shorter than a lot of people he's not THAT much younger 9:38 Dragonian King oh wow im bad at keeping track then 9:38 Cfljony22 Im 5,2 so your less than an inch taller than me 9:39 Flower1470 im like 5'3 3/4 so more than an inch >:D 9:40 Cfljony22 well im 5,2 and a half but fine WHATEVER 9:40 Flower1470 You'll start growing really fast now that you're in high school 9:40 Cfljony22 Ok mom 9:40 Flower1470 eww dont call me that im just saying :P 9:41 Cfljony22 Well u sounded like a mom just then 'Jimmy if you dont eat your brocoli you'll never grow!!!" 9:42 Dragonian King http://www.walmart.com/ip/7-10-Travelocity-Roaming-Gnome-Costume-Rasta-Imposta-4163-4163/38386524 lily you should've been this 9:42 Cfljony22 I think thats a lot cooler than a medival maiden tbh 9:43 Flower1470 @Jony IM JUST SAYING THATS WhAT WILL HAPPEN ALL THE MIDDLE SCHOOL GUYS I KNEW BECAME SKYSCRAPERS BY THEIR SOPHOMORE YEAR @Silly I'd rather die 9:44 Cfljony22 Im just playing lol U would pay money to see Lily in a gnome coustume Lily snow gnome 2k16 9:46 Flower1470 I feel bad for that guy in the picture but i guess he was paid i'd dress up as anything for money i think 9:47 Dragonian King anything? >:) 9:47 Cfljony22 o_o um 9:48 Dragonian King quick come up with a really ridiculous costume and pay lily 5 bucks to wear it BATMAN IN A CLOWN WIG WITH A HOT DOG BUN 9:49 Cfljony22 i think u could have came up with a better emoji tbh 9:49 Flower1470 i would have to be more tahn 5 bucks 9:49 Dragonian King $5.50 9:49 Cfljony22 no thats too much 9:49 Flower1470 @Jony stop 9:49 Dragonian King $5.01 9:49 Flower1470 you might need to move the decimal point 9:49 Dragonian King oh yeah you also have to wear the gnome beard with it 9:49 Cfljony22 to the left 9:49 Dragonian King $0.50 9:49 Cfljony22 .501 it is 9:50 Flower1470 ._. 9:50 Cfljony22 you asked to move the decimal point :P 9:50 Dragonian King i can move it even more $0.05 9:50 Cfljony22 that doesnt make any sense you just deleted the 1 and moved it back 9:51 Dragonian King well now she's just getting 5 cents 9:51 Cfljony22 i still think thats a bit over the top 4 id say 9:51 Dragonian King nah 9:51 Cfljony22 wait silly 9:51 Dragonian King lily will you wear batman with a clown wig and gnome beard in a hot dog bun for 3 cents 9:52 Cfljony22 I still dont know what Peep was for hallowwen 9:52 Dragonian King she was probably a big egg 9:52 Loving77 no 9:53 Cfljony22 were u darth vadar 9:53 Dragonian King lily did you ever mention what your costume was or am i bad at paying attention 9:53 Loving77 no 9:55 Cfljony22 She was a medival maiden 9:55 Dragonian King ah 9:55 Cfljony22 well in her own words "A cute medieval maiden costume" 9:55 Dragonian King peep were you a giant peep lily will what was peep 9:58 Loving77 no 9:59 Dragonian King were you a charlie brown ghost 9:59 Cfljony22 will isnt here 9:59 Loving77 no 9:59 Dragonian King when did he leave? O_o he's still on the chat thing for me brb 9:59 Cfljony22 exactly an hour ago 10:00 Loving77 I went as an angel I gtg bye 10:00 Cfljony22 I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY THAT Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:03 Cfljony22 how do u set up that ping thing silly 10:08 Dragonian King back i can set it up for you oh wait we can't do it right now wikia has .js disabled you might be able to do it yourself make a page called User:Cfljony22/wikia.js and paste this into it: importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); importScriptPage('User:Joeytje50/ChatPMs.js', 'c'); 10:13 Flower1470 @Jony I never said i was cute PM Liliana: i just look pretty ok PM Liliana: take my word for it @Silly here it is regardless / 10:14 Cfljony22 my bad ill do it later 10:14 Flower1470 I miss my long hair 10:15 Dragonian King oh cool 10:16 Cfljony22 U used to have long hair? 10:17 Flower1470 oh yes all the way down my back / 10:18 Cfljony22 what if someone just threw a spider on u two just then 10:18 Flower1470 I would braid it all the time We'd both pass out and probably tear out each other's hair 10:19 Cfljony22 y did u cut it 10:19 Flower1470 I just wanted something different I guess I donated all of it I wanted it shorter originally but changed my mind 10:20 Cfljony22 hmm 10:20 Flower1470 I like the length it's at rn but I did enjoy having long hair 10:20 Cfljony22 iv kinda always had the same haircut really iv kept track i got 172 trick or treaters today 10:23 Flower1470 O_o 10:23 Dragonian King ow wow* 10:23 Flower1470 you must be in a densely populated area 10:23 Cfljony22 yes our neighbor hood is very big 10:30 Flower1470 I gtg, bye guys 10:30 Cfljony22 bye lily 10:30 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015